I need a reason
by Silverdragons-Wolfshowl
Summary: 10 year old Naruto is tired of this. Tired of the hate. So he decides to die, but someone unexpected gives him a reason to live. *YAOI* Don't like don't read.


フクロウに従わない、それは地球に悪い振動を送る。

* * *

**Hello readers! Am I a bad person for making a new story when I still have some in need? Oh well, I just had the idea and needed to release it to the public!**

***THIS IS YAOI! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME!***

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto's pov

They are everywhere. I can feel the hateful glares of all the villagers burning into me. Even the children my age, who have no idea why I'm hated, look at me with disgust.

I know why. I understand why they don't like me, but it's not my fault I was given this demon. I didn't ask for it. Of course I only recently found out why the entire village hated me. I only recently understood how when they look at me, they see all the people that have died instead of the actual person in front of them. They tell their children to stay away, so I have no friends, I have no family, I have no meaning except to keep this demon fox from causing damage.

"Is that him?" I heard one little brown-haired girl ask her mother as I walked to my small home.

"Yes sweetie, stay away from him." The green-eyed mother said gently to her daughter.

"But why mommy?" The three year old responded. She then began to giggle. "He looks nice!"

I stopped, and turned to the two. Giving the parent the most hopeful eyes a lonely, saddened child could have. The mother looked at me in surprise and I saw her eyes soften a bit, only to return to the hateful glare I was used to. "He's a monster. Stay away from him honey."

I sighed, and continued to walk home. I was used to the names and insults people gave me. They called me the Demon-child, the mistake, the monster. They even call me the murderer, even though it wasn't me who killed their friends and family. The stupid fox sealed away inside of me is ruining my life.

I stopped in front of a small store, inside it sold multiple mini figurines. I saw a dog, cat, horse, fox, leopard, owl, and a pig. They were cute looking with big eyes and small smiles. I glanced at the small orange fox with the fluffy tail and big blue eyes and wondered if the being inside me looked like this. Although I doubt a demon would be so cute and fluffy.

"What are you doing kid?" The man working the store asked. "Oh wait, it's _you_!"

"I was just-" I began.

"I don't care! Go away!" He shouted, drawing in a crowd of people from the ruckus. "Having _you _here is bad for business!"

The man pushed me away, intending to shoo me through the now gathering people who came to watch, but knocked me over and I fell to the ground. I began to get up but was shoved back to the pebbled ground. Murmurs from the people washed over me as I laid there. Many comments much worse than others.

"Finally gets what he deserved. . "

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time. . "

"That brat shouldn't exist. . "

"I wish he would die. . "

Tears came to my eyes and temporarily blurred my vision before I wiped them away. The people of this village were mean, maybe I should just give them what they want. .

"Get out of here, you brat!" The store man picked up one of his figurines and threw it at me. I caught it before it smashed against my skin. "You want one, then take one! Just get away!"

I quickly took the small figure in my hands and got to my feet. Looking around the crowd, I recognized some people. I saw Sakura and her mother, Shikamaru and his father, and a few others I knew but couldn't name.

Then my blue eyes came upon a quite too familiar gaze of midnight black. It was Sasuke, he was watching me as I suffered, probably laughing on the inside. I felt a wet tear slide down my cheek, and dripped down past my strange whisker marks. I hid my face from Sasuke, but before I did I swear I saw a hint of emotion in his eyes. Pity, maybe?

I felt something smash against my back, and small shards of pain pierced my skin. I gave a small yelp, and turned.

"I said leave you demon child! Get the hell out of here!" The salesman had apparently thrown one of his carefully crafted animal sculptures at me and it shattered against my back. I could feel the small glass shards in my skin, drawing blood.

More tears streamed down my face as I pushed my way through the crowd, I still clung to the small figure in my hands.

.

I finally stopped running when I reached the lake. I sat on the dock and swung my legs on the edge as I let the tears fall freely. As I did I reached behind me and began to slowly pull the small glass shards out of my back and place them on the wood next to me. I couldn't reach them all, so I left a few in my skin. There was about twenty shards, but I counted only fourteen in the pile I had made. There was about six still in my back.

I felt blood run down my back from the mini wounds I had gained. I ignored it and opened my other hand, which held the figurine. I chuckled, it was the fox. How stupidly ironic, the universe hates me. I set the fox down and stared at the water, thinking.

'If I die, the fox dies too right?' I pondered. 'That's probably why the villagers want me dead. And, if I do die, I'll be free from both the kyuubi and the terrible treatment I get. I'll be free, and the villagers will be happy! Everyone wins!'

I smiled, now having a plan. I was going to die. For both me, and the village. The only bad part is I won't ever become the hokage, but I'll face facts. That was never going to happen anyway.

"How to die. . I could kill myself with the shards of glass, or drown." I asked myself out loud. "Drowning will probably be less painful, so I'll go with that. Also, there is no backing out since nobody ever taught me to swim!"

I got up from my sitting position and stared into the water. Then I smiled, I was going to be free! I hear people always saying how when you die you go to a better place, so this will be good for me. I jumped, feeling the whoosh of air and then the splash of my final moments. As I sank, I looked up at the surface. It was pretty.

Then I started to black out, I accidentally swallowed some water. Then I heard a thump and another splash. I felt something around me pulling me up. I used the last of my strength to try to struggle free, but I was tired, almost no strength left. Then I blacked out.

.

"Naruto! Come on wake up!" I heard a voice, it was familiar. "Naruto please! You can't die on me!"

I must be dead, I did it! No one would ever say that to me if I was alive, so I must be dead! Also, I can hear someone crying, which is another form of proof that I must be dead. I coughed, and opened my eyes.

'Wait, if I was dead, why would they say you can't die on me?'

"Naruto! Thank God!" I saw a flash of black and then someone was hugging me. "You scared the hell out of me."

I blinked in confusion as I sat up and glanced around, the person still clinging to me. "Why am I not dead?"

The person pulled away. My eyes practically popped out of the sockets. It was Sasuke, my sworn enemy (and the emotionless emo) was crying.

"You dope!" Sasuke quietly shouted, as to not draw attention. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Why the hell would you want to die?!"

I was still in shock, but answered him anyway. "Everyone wants me dead, I want to die. It seems like a win-win situation to me."

"NO!" Sasuke yelled. Shocking me even more. "Not everyone wants you dead!"

A tear slid from my eye. "Yes, Sasuke everyone does."

"I don't" Sasuke said, going back to his usual blank, emotionless face.

"W-what?" I asked. "But if I was gone, your life would be so much easier!"

"Dope! No it wouldn't!" He answered.

"Why not?" I asked pouting in confusion.

I saw Sasuke shiver. "God, you're so cute."

I felt pink tint my cheeks. "D-did you just call me c-"

"Yes," Sasuke interrupted, and leaned forward to capture my lips with his.

My eyes widened as his slid shut. It was short, when he pulled away I stayed still from shock. My lips slightly parted from the kiss. "Y-you just. . "

Sasuke chuckled. Then leaned forward again and whispered in my ear. "Please live, if not for yourself, then for me."

In an instant he was gone. I had to ask myself multiple times if I was hallucinating. If I was though, how am I still alive.

I walked back to my house, grabbing my fox figurine before I left.

~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~ Sasuke's pov

I got away from the annoying crowd of girls that bugged me on my way out of school. They sadly walked to their own homes and I walked towards mine.

"Sasuke!" I groaned inwardly, and turned around prepared to destroy another girl's dreams.

My eyes widened for a moment when I saw it wasn't a stupid girl, but the dope Naruto. He was panting a little as he stood in front of me.

"What is it dope?" I asked, my cheeks turning slightly pink as I remembered yesterday.

He held out his hand. "Here, thanks for saving me!"

I looked at the small fox figurine in his hand. For some reason it reminded me of Naruto. I was inwardly glad he wasn't mad that I kissed him, and took the orange glass figure. "Tch, it was nothing dope."

I was about to turn away and go home with the figure, when I felt Naruto grab my wrist. He pulled me closer to him.

Then he kissed me. . . on the cheek. When he pulled away and smiled, I had to resist the urge to glomp him. He was so cute!

"Thank you for giving me a reason to live." Naruto said, still smiling.

I gave a small smile back to him, and proceeded to my home. I sensed him doing the same.

I hope he loves me back one day.

* * *

**End!**

**I know the ending kind of sucks, but whatever. I got my point across.**

**Goodbye fellow yaoi lovers! **


End file.
